


Crystallized Arctic Lightning

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Side of the Rainbow - A SOTR Smut Collection [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Booty Play, Bound Hands/Arms, Cuddles, Dom Weiss, Except for Minor Details, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Gay, Hand Job, Hands, Intimacy, Lesbian Hand Job, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Multi, Music, Nudity, Penetration, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Rainbowverse, Responsive Cock, Ruby is sixteen, Sex, Shower Sex, Small Abuse Mention, Smut, Strong Language, Vaginal Penetration, Vulnerable Emerald, as always, butt plug, gaaaaaaaaay, mild bondage, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The old Team RWBY Dorm Room, long abandoned when the team moved into Vale with their other girlfriends, sees yet more action long after the Femspear test. Now it sees Weiss and Ruby return, tugging Emerald Sustrai and Nora Valkyrie with them for a day of sexual affairs. However, with Emerald feeling vulnerable and exposed upon the idea of sex with Ruby, the pair disappear into the shower for a more sensual experience. Meanwhile, Weiss and Nora get kinky with the heiress's box of sexual tricks.





	

“We should really stop coming here, it’s starting to smell just a little,” Emerald had said once they walked inside, the smell of all their other girlfriends hitting the four of them.

There was certainly the distinct smell of Yang, her burning cunt in the air and the smell of her illuminating odor, mixed in with the autumn essence of Pyrrha, plenty of her. It did it’s best to counteract the harsh and burning smell of the little sun dragon but not even the refreshing breeze of Pyrrha Nikos could do that. Nor could the wispy and fluttering delight of the elder Schnee, which Weiss soon picked up from behind the green gem. She could always make out her sister, and her aura and lingering fragrance was posted all over the room. It was a good thing to detect, and made Weiss mellow out, as if her elder sister were there to take her coat, just like she had been in the manor when they were growing up.

She shed the layer just as the smell of the familiar dark haired faunus wafted into her nostrils, a slight musk of Blake that made her mellow further, and slightly wish that the faunus had tagged along with them for their small rendezvous. Yet as it stood there was just the four of them, as much as they all wished there were more. Even just Blake alone on one of the bunks, fingers deep into her dripping and bulbous folds, perhaps pumped just a tad - Blake had begun to try and like that, pumping her cunt. And then the final aroma hit her, hit all of them.

The all too familiar flowery perfume of the natural scent that was the little rose at the back of their entourage. Ruby Rose.

She sniggered as soon as she smelled herself in the sheets of the room, smelling herself mixed with Winter, and with Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, even a little something that was enigmatic to her and the rest of them. Something a little more spicy and like brimstone. Although Emerald had a slight itch in the back of her neck as to whose scent was fluttering around the room like a burning butterfly.

“Well, why don’t we actually get the sheets changed and spruce up the smell in here ladies hmm?” Weiss asked, looking back passed Emerald and Ruby and Nora who were already laughing over the identifiable blend of scents. “After that we can make the place aeromatic with the scents of our exotic gemstone, the static crisp of our Valkyrie, beautiful flower Miss Rose and of course myself,” Weiss smiled as she pictured the blend the next group would be treated to when they needed the form for a getaway. She could imagine Coco and Velvet making out on her old bed to the blended scents of heiress on street brawler, and rose on gemstone. It made the throb between her legs skip a beat and press into mild already.

Only now was not the time to get turned on already, it was not right and not pristine enough for her standard. She quickly pressed Nora and Ruby is service, changing the beds and tossing the old sheets to Emerald to take them out to the laundromat.

As for herself, Weiss Schnee pulled a can of aerosol from her bag and quickly got to work making the room smell of the fresh linen her two smaller girlfriends were pressing to the beds. Upon Emerald’s return the mint-haired babydoll flicked on the stereo to give the whole operation a more jazzy vibe. She’d been listening to some of Glynda’s retro records far too often and Nora was mildly disgusted once she heard the docile tones of yore press through the grill of the speakers.

“You’re turning into your mistress Em!” The ginger brawler jabbed as she pressed the linen to one of the beds, laughing as she did so.

Emerald’s only response was a poked out tongue before Weiss made her way to her, hands instantly sliding their way over the curve of the gem’s collarbone and shoulders. The white-haired duelist pressed a small kiss into the tanned flesh of a perky cheek and smiled to Nora, who was pouting as she made the bed.

“Well, I for enjoy both Emerald’s and darling Glynda’s taste in music. It certainly beats Ruby’s haphazard ensemble,” Weiss chuckled, causing the feisty and hooded teen to spin around on her heels.

“What did you say about my music?” She called with a hurt expression on her little face.

Little Ruby’s choice in music varied a lot, ranging from some of the upbeats and glammed pop her sister liked, to some punk rock and the occasional bout of thrash metal. Not many of her girlfriends really enjoyed the warcry of blasting bass and torrential drums. But Ruby liked it and thus they put up with it for her sake. But the occasional jab at her taste was expected. And this was not the first time more than two of her significant others joined in to tease her on her music tastes.

They all laughed and got back to pressing the sheets to the beds, with Emerald and Weiss taking the time to sway a little. The beat moved through them in the soft spring morning, no worries and no cares aside from each other. The classes were still haphazard from the incoming students for the Vytal Tournament and Festival and it gave them free time. Free time to either spend the afternoons around the city of Vale as Penny had wanted, or staying back in the townhouse with Winter and Glynda, either reading or doing other things. Or taking the time to organise a well needed and deserved bout of heated and intimate sex in the old dorms of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. After all they didn’t need or use them anymore. The lesser intake of students with the new year had also left them vacant. That and a good word to Ozpin from the blonde professor that used to spend her morning untangling him from his own bedsheets and making him coffee.

All her years of being his protege, his understudy and his personal aid as well as good friend and colleague had earned Glynda Goodwitch more than a few favours. Hell after all she had done for him the woman could have haggled the Headmastership of Beacon from him.

Emerald slightly wished her mistress were here to join them, to rope them all up as she did with the minty illusionist. Ruby would look sublime bound and held up between the posters of the beds. Weiss with a little pentagram harness around her beautiful breasts, perhaps with a probe jolting between her thighs as she was blinded. Nora would try to resist, but Glynda would of course have her restrained too, red marks all around her rear and the top of her thighs. And of course Emerald herself would willingly submit to Glynda, always to her. The blonde woman was everything she ever wanted, a dom, a beautiful girlfriend, and rather shamefully a motherly figure all in one.

Soon enough, the sheets were pressed and the beds were made, ready to be completely torn apart again by four girls ravaging each other from forehead to ankle. But never the feet, that was certainly something every single one of the eighteen of them had said they were not in the business of ever even trying. The whole idea of using one’s foot during an intimate encounter repulsed them all collectively.

But the swirling thoughts of gently undressing each other, in the open space with the window open and curtains wide enticed all four of them. And they soon found each other magnetised to one another’s touch.

Weiss found Nora and instantly began to undress her like a porcelain doll, her jacket of black and crimson red being shed so quickly. The same went for the winter holiday colored gemstones. Emerald dashed Ruby’s cute cape as much as the little jewel had expressed her desire to keep it on during sex. It was a tiny kink of hers and she liked it, but Emerald had other plans, and she did away with the red.

Her straps followed, and then the lace holding Ruby’s corset disappeared until she was wearing the small and rather tightly fitting blouse that did not even cover her chest and her leggings. Emerald’s straps did the same, as a timid Ruby did her best to undo them. The gem helped, undressing for the most part until she too was down to an exposed bust, nipples perked, and leggings.

Ruby had always loved Emerald trappings, how she wore them with such confidence despite what she had been exposed to throughout her life. The horrors of dealing with Cinder and the villainous side of the world had left some of her beautiful black skin damaged, burned, especially around her thighs and the area between her legs. But she carried on no matter what, she would always do that. She just considered herself fortunate to have the girls, to have all of them. And that certainly included Ruby. She knew how to be gentle, more so than most of them, especially when it came to pleasing the still wounded area around Emerald’s vagina.

Meanwhile, Nora and Weiss were being a tad more adventurous with each other, hands sliding down backs to grope at the plump and well-toned flesh and softness of rears. Weiss had been taking extra care to dote upon Nora’s as of late, rubbing it in bed with the rest of the girls while also spanking it playfully when she could grab the chance. And Nora appreciated it. All the squats and other exercises she’d been sneakily honing in their gym sessions were not for naught.

She wanted someone, all of them, to notice the increasingly toning and prime flesh of her backside. Weiss was going to put it through its paces today. She’d remembered to bring her own box, which was almost bigger than Pyrrha’s.

All too quickly did Weiss’s dress sink to the floor, leaving her form so naked, with Nora removing her bra flawlessly. Dashing the straps and untying the clasp behind her, Weiss barely felt a thing, and her beauteous thong of silver silk fell as if it did not fit her. And then Nora was cuddling her figure so closely, all while the mood music dipped.

The four of them were standing in the aura of a melting lullaby. The songs had vastly shifted in mood and tone, to one of somber bittersweetness that filled Emerald and Nora both with trembling heartstrings. They both softly wept into their girlfriend's shoulders as Weiss and Ruby both swayed them with small smiles. It was a mild favorite of both, but Emerald and Nora could never help but crumble just a little into tears upon hearing it.

It really was that soft and hearty, making Emerald’s stomach dance like a firefly in the moonlight.

Quickly breaking from the sway, however still holding onto Nora’s hand, Weiss moved to the window and closed it. She drew the curtains for good measure and without even lifting her delicate hand to activate her semblance, glyphed small flames to ignite the candles scattered around the room. It changed the mood delightly and she went back to her soft embracing of Nora.

“Hey, Em,” Ruby spoke softly as she held Emerald close, her head in the crook of the tanned illusionist’s collar.

The minty fresh and nude woman did not speak, her throat was a little dry from the soft sobs. All she could manage in retort was a surprised and questioning hum. And of course, Ruby’s response was heralded by a meek and childish giggle. Despite being nearly seventeen, she was still very much her old self, the girl who was fifteen when she first came to Beacon and engaged in a relationship with her entire team at the end of the first year of study.

Little Ruby leaned up, standing just slightly on her tiptoes to reach up and kiss the tanned woman on her cheek, wiping away the mild tears from her red eyes. “I love you so much Emerald. And I’m so glad you came with us,” Ruby whispered, smiling afterwards and planting another soft peck into the girl’s cheek.

The response elicited another faint tear from Emerald, but not a torrent, Ruby’s soft expression and sweet kisses took all the need to cry away and Em simply latched onto her. They cuddled close and more kisses moved in time with the music as it changed again. The bittersweet melody faded and suddenly they were back in time again for the music of old, making Nora scoff and dry her eyes. She left out a snort of sorts and looked over to Em and to Ruby, who were gently smooching into the beat of the music. Then she turned to Weiss, who was still smiling her smug grin, the grin of royalty. Nora noticed the scar on her face, the one she had gained years ago, before ever coming to Beacon and traced it with her index finger.

A soft wince came from the heiress and she took Nora’s hand in hers, pulling it away. Her lips came next to the ginger’s, kissing her all at once, with just a little more force than that behind Ruby’s kisses with Emerald. Nora could tell that Weiss was anticipating a little more out of their rendezvous and getting just the slightest bit impatient as tears stopped. She wanted to pin Nora to the bed and have her way with her, Femspear or no.

Weiss took her lips lower, and to Nora’s neck, smooching her way down the smaller woman’s chin and jawline to reach the side of the exposed jugular. She was patient to a fault, and now tested just the tiniest of bits she was systematic, being the sister of the dominant Winter Schnee. After all, being dommed by her elder lover so much earlier on in the very dorm, Weiss had developed a growing need to switch, and to test her own desires and fantasies on some of the other girls. The ginger Viking was perfect, a choice specimen, and Weiss was not slowly becoming hungrier and hungrier to wet her appetite and fuck the ginger until she could take no more.

But across the room, Emerald and Ruby wanted something entirely different. They wanted something slow burning, and unfolding lovingly, naturally and the little Rose wanted anything but something that could hurt the delicate and cracked gem that Emerald had become. Or rather what Ruby saw her as. She saw Emerald as cracked, and all she hoped to do was place a million bandages on her entire body to soothe and help her in the form of kisses.

The two pairs wanted completely different experiences and as Emerald turned her blood red gaze to see Weiss currently devouring the small ginger, she had an idea.

It was a special idea, one that she had only really shared with Glynda before, although she was on receiving and submissive side of it. This time she would guide Ruby through it, and pleasure her with the feel of running water upon both their desperate bodies.

Gently, barely breaking the kisses between them, Emerald entangled her slender and black fingers with Ruby’s more stubby digits. Then, with a subtle and fleeting air of sly emergency, the green-haired teen guided the leader of Team RWBY from the main room of the dorm, with naked Weiss taking her fill of naked Nora, and let her to the bathroom. And suddenly, with the closing and locking of the door, they were alone. Alone in the bathroom, completely naked and flushing more than a little.

Ruby caught the drift of what Emerald had in mind, and as she removed the least bit of clothing she had, the smaller teen reached into the shower and turned it on.

A stream of warm water rained down from the faucet and as the little scythe wielder looked back at her girlfriend, Emerald was already on her. She pressed her body and chest onto Ruby, hearing the mellow tones of the music outside become louder - to hide the moans the other two were about to make no doubt. Their chests were also pressed, the softness of them making Ruby smile as she kissed Emerald back, and held at her hips, with the tanned illusionist holding her grip on Ruby’s shoulders. Their breathing quickly was taken from them both and their lips grew a little moist with mild desire. But the smaller of the pair could still not help but smile as Emerald kissed her perky lips, with the peaks of her breasts poking a little as they both became soaked under the perfect fall of the water. It was more than a little enjoyable. Em was already sensing her own desire to explore a little lower with her fingers and Ruby was trembling at her touch, a subtle and wordless hint that told her to do so.

It was hard to talk, even more so as Emerald’s chest began to heave, with the steam of the shower surrounding them and making her even more breathless. As a sport, she leaned up, her head directly under the waterfall and she opened her mouth to grab just a little of the water to wet her mouth.

And then she shivered at the heat, sinking her back to those times where a warm temperature meant only pain for her lower parts. She had to get it cooler and thus pressed herself against Ruby a little more in her pained expression and growing desperation. Of course, the little Rose sensed the apprehension and the distress in her tanned girlfriend and instantly remembered. Reaching for the dial she turned the heat off and the warm stream of water became gradually cooler, until it finally dipped into coldness. A cold shower was often far more superior to a hot one and Emerald soothingly hummed as the coldness fell onto her bare back, the muscles and shoulder blades retracting and relaxing again.

“Th-Thank you Ruby,” Emerald whispered as she buried her head into the crook of the smaller girl’s neck. She kissed it, and Ruby kisses her shoulder back, rubbing both of them with her hands and spreading the water droplets to the subtly toned flesh of Emerald’s biceps.

“Hey, hey now, don’t mention it Em. Relax, it’s okay,” Ruby coddled, trying her best to soothe the damaged gem she was holding. It worked, spectacularly, because of seconds later, Emerald was full of life again, and boldness, pressing her breasts into Ruby’s and rubbing the top of the smaller girl’s, spreading the water around. She kissed Ruby so closely, so fully and deeply that the little petal moaned softly into her lips.

And then did Emerald’s hands begin to explore.

She would not let Ruby’s, not today, she was feeling disgusted in her own parts, in the lack of labia thanks to Cinder and only want to touch, not be so. But the leader hardly minded, if only a little concern but she would cuddle that into Emerald later, for now, she recognized that the tanned woman wanted to do the touching.

There was no chance of anything really, and certainly not oral, Ruby knew that, as well as all the girls it. It was how Cinder burned away Emerald’s lower lips, by using the firebrand of her Maidenhood and her twisted sense of ownership to completely scorch away Emerald’s labia, and while she was going down too. It had made the tanned girl completely deadset against most contact down there. Ruby knew all this, and thus leaned back, spread her legs a little as Emerald’s hand reached down past her belly button to her sweet navel.

Ruby’s little flutter of breaths hitched as she felt in combined feelings of the touch of Emerald, with the trickle of cold water from the shower washing over them. The other hand of the tanned succubus was gently placed on her right shoulder, having Ruby in a pristine position to begin the touching, and little Ruby was more than excited for it. She spread her legs further apart and fully leaned back into the wall of the ensuite shower. She was ready and somewhat waiting for Emerald to touch her, to pass her slender fingers down to her folds and rub between them, to press the pad of her thumb onto her pearl and sweetly tempt her little rosebud into coming for her. The sultry thoughts made the little scythe wielder smile, and bite her bottom lip as Emerald kissed her neck.

“Em… Please?” Ruby tried, attempting to make her lover go a little faster and rub her between her lower lips and folds. She could feel the small wetness seep from her and wanted her entrance filled with one or two fingers quicker than Emerald looked to be headed. If it were Yang and not the illusionist about to make love to her, the blonde would have her sister’s rose stuffed with three or so fingers or one of her Grimm-inspired cocks by now.

But Emerald Sustrai was far more of a sensual lover, like Pyrrha, or like the emotional side of Winter Schnee, and Ruby silenced herself after her comment, realising that and waiting her turn.

Emerald laughed, a mild chuckle that made Ruby a little confused. Then a quick stroke with the tip of her tongue slid along the smaller girl’s neck, and Emerald grinned a little. “You want me to touch you right? Like Winter or Penny or one of the others touch you?” She asked, licking the exposed flesh of her lover once more and then nipping at the neck. Her fingers dipped lower and lower, down the navel and to the small Rose’s pelvis, where she gently tickled the flesh. And then soon did Emerald find her lips, her begging lips that wanted more contact than the ones above.

The breath of the small Rose hitched again, a little more violently this time as she felt the tip of an index finger gently peel back the hood of her precious clit and the pad of a middle stroke it tenderly as if it were a feline. She hummed and bit her lip, her hands reaching around for Emerald, anywhere of her. Nails dug slightly into the tanned flesh of the woman’s back as she stroked and stroked at Ruby’s clit, flicking it with her middle fingers again until it was fully out and wanting to play. Then her index finger let go of the hood and her thumb took up the task of stroking it, tenderly still and making Ruby’s cheeks flare with pink.

“Well, I’m not Penny babe, I’m not Winter and I’m not Pyrrha. I’m not Yang and I’m not Matte,” Emerald spoke softly, with a little venom in her words as she held onto Ruby’s shoulder and dipped her fingers down a couple inches. They slid through the massing wetness that had culminated between Ruby’s soft folds and then peeked inside of her, gentle as possible to not overwhelm. “I’m Emerald Sustrai, and I love you so much Ruby, and I am so so glad that I am here to fuck you, my lover.”

The words made Ruby’s head lurch forward and her hips rock forward as Emerald smiled and fully pressed her finger inside. Only one, for now, she wanted to elicit a good deal of many soft and lusty moans from the Rose before she filled her rosebud completely with expert fingers. Glynda had certainly trained her well, and now she was ready to guide the leader along with a path of pleasure and to a final orgasm.

They kissed, lips colliding more and more as the finger inside Ruby pressed further and further inside, making the small teen gasp for air and moan into the kiss. She was completely away with it. The sound of the running water and the feeling of Emerald inside of hypnotizing her into a land of sweet bliss. She could not get enough, and perhaps even overstepped her bounds, being so pent up she could not waste the seconds as she knew Weiss was having her way with Nora outside the shower.

“Emerald please, another… Please,” Ruby even begged, kissing Emerald with gasping breath, wanting more and more and for the tanned woman to give it to her.

And as much as Emerald wanted to burn it slowly, and to wait all she could before pressing another finger into her lover, she saw the slightly pained expression on Ruby’s face, how built up she was getting. It had been a few weeks since any of them had a rendezvous such as this and the need of it showed as Ruby shuddered. She needed more and Emerald wanted to give it to her, to press on her more and more. And so she did. She slipped in her middle finger, deep into the depths of Ruby’s dripping silk, the wetness dampening Emerald’s hand so much. It would be perfect to lick it all off at the end, and Emerald would, she was a woman of class, if one could call that such action classy.

Her thumb was pressed sweetly on Ruby’s clit, gently rubbing sweet circles over it and pulling more and more melodic moans from her girlfriend’s mouth. She was singing with delight and Emerald smiled more and more, pressing her own weight back upon the smaller lover as she fucked her a little more and more. The fingers were enough and as she sensed the further buildup, the need, want and lust in Ruby, the tanned lover peaked, and pressed one third and final finger inside her girlfriend.

There was just a mild burn, but from the soothe of the cold water and the love that Emerald’s mouth had moved to give the perky peaks of her breasts, Ruby soon relaxed. The stretch was a good one and she rode it well, bucking and moving her heaps in the counter rhythm of Emerald’s hand thrusting into her. It was sublime, utterly stunning. And it hardly took long for the small Rose to ride out her pleasure trip and pass into realm of pure fantasy, even seeing stars for a moment before she felt a slight tinge of pressure.

Emerald sensed it too, feeling the convulsion of her girlfriend’s inner walls, and then the pull and contraction around her three fingers. Ruby screamed and cried out with an audible pulse of pleasure, a siren’s screech in her lusty haze, and she arrived at orgasm. All over Emerald’s fingers, and it was glorious, beautiful, such a rush passing all around Ruby, rushing inside her, all throughout her smaller body. The cascades passed in the following moments and Emerald still kissed Ruby closely and held her body as close as she could to her own.

Then, a full two minutes later, Emerald pulled her fingers out one by one to relieve the strain of the mild stretch, but Ruby felt no hurt except emptiness between her thighs and slightly wanted her lover to fill her once again. She loved it that much, but what she did not see coming was the look in Emerald’s still ever deviant red eyes as she pulled her fingers back and up. They slipped into her mouth and she sucked on them for seconds, licking up all the sweet tasting wetness from Ruby and smiled.

“It’s been a while, but I still love how you taste Ruby, the smallest hint of strawberries.”

Ruby blushed incredulously and pulled away slightly in her mild embarrassment. She could not control how she tasted, from either set of lips, and all the girls teased her at times over how they could not be rid of the strawberry taste when kissing her or eating her out. But Emerald pulled her back, and cuddled her some more under the blissful stream of the cold shower.

Meanwhile, back in the main plaza of the dorm room, Nora was more than a little surprised at how she had ended up under the dominant control of her heiress.

She was in heels, Weiss, in crystal white stilettos with a sparkle in her eye as she stood away from the bed with Nora on it. Her hands were tied, bound even by her elbows behind her back with the lace of the bondage ribbon from the heiress’s little box of sultry tricks. Moreso, Nora’s rear was oiled up completely, the slipperiness only ending halfway down her thighs, and her rear entrance was perfectly plugged with a slightly large plug. Instead of the usual diamond on the back, it had a handle, upon which Weiss was tugging at teasingly, with the larger version of her usual white cock between her legs. Only this time it was not a strap-on. She was passed them.

It was a newer model of the Femspear, the responsive, anatomically correct and otherwise fully functional cock that Winter and Weiss had been developing for the Schnee Dust Company’s ‘Heiress Line’ of sex toys. Of course it was completely under their father’s nose, tucked away under the section of the company that the sisters silently controlled thanks to their late mother.

Some said that developing sex toys and other business items for the more kinky of professionals would be not only squandered their mother’s shares but also spitting on her name. But Weiss and Winter had also used the section to develop better prosthetics, for Yang and for others, as well as homeware needed for the expanding polyamorous mass and other audiences. They were smart, and the Femspear was already back ordered to oblivion.

Currently, Weiss was poised, her cock aiming directly for Nora’s backside, which was just a tad red from a heated session of hot spanking. “Now tell me, Nora baby, your folds, or your rear?” Weiss asked, holding the thick and rather a veiny shaft of her cock ready for deep and pleasurable deployment. She was about to fuck the daylight out of Nora, while the other two girls were enjoying their time in the shower, it was all there for the dominant version of Weiss Schnee to take.

“Folds or rear my love? I have not got all day,” Weiss chastised when Nora moaned at the plug in her ass and failed to respond the first time. She could either remedy the plugging of her own rear or submit fully and take the cock into her folds, a crude but efficient double penetration she had been longing for awhile. At the hands of Weiss too no doubt.

Her voice was trembling and a little muffled as she bit into the sheets, but Nora no less gestured and motioned to her folds, which were bulging with want and wetness as she shuffled and spread her legs some more. Added pressure build up with the plug and she moaned more, making a smile grow across Weiss’s perfect face. Her glacier eyes were flaring with smug pleasure. “Of course my love, anything for you dear,” Weiss sparked as she planted two soft kisses, one on either cheek of her submissive and pressed the flared head of her spear between the soft lower lips of Nora’s silk.

With a swift thrust, Nora’s lips and folds parted, giving way from the smooth and slippery head of the well oiled cock to slip inside. Weiss let out a grumble moan, the response from the Femspear lighting up her own core and making the slit drip with her wetness, deep into Nora as she thrust more. The shaft followed, sliding into Nora with another thrust and making her moan far drown out Weiss’s as she trembled at the feel of the Femspear.

Now she knew what Winter, Pyrrha, and Yang all meant by a successful test the last time they were here. Weiss could feel the results shooting up and into her and all down her trembling thighs as she groped at Nora’s ass and thrust deep into her again and again. “Fuck… Me,” she sighed and Nora struggled to maintain compose, consciousness and anything else. She became spent within moments, the plug in her ass making the penetration of the Femspear all that more powerful.

While Ruby had had a slow burning experience of delight and sweet, soft pleasure at the hands of Emerald. Nora was getting overwhelmed at the hands of her beautiful heiress. And Weiss was in heaven with how her cock was feeling.

It was sublime.

Enough for the minutes to feel like seconds and the thrusting rhythm to become second nature. She hardly registered her moving onto the bed and dipping the cock in and out of Nora’s stretching, complicent hole. Nora could hardly feel what was being pounded inside of her, only that it kept pushing along all of her inner walls, making them pur with sweet bliss that traveled all over her and up into her lungs. Then to her throat and coming out in the form of a rather audible moan. She was being ridden so well, and her rear so well plugged, she could hardly contain herself.

Nora’s folds fluttered and her inner walls gave way, as did the rest of her. They hug closely around the pushing and pulling length that was Nora’s cock, her orgasm coming out all at once, forcibly and making her moan so loudly she wondered if other students would hear. It was amazing, and was not much longer before Weiss could hardly contain herself too.

Her inner walls convulsed and the mass of wetness came out and through the massive shaft, into the flared and out the slit, filling Nora up slightly. And they were both spend, completely tapped of all energy. But it had been well worth it. Nora was the most serviced and well ridden she had ever been, her folds almost raw with service. She slumped down, unable even to remove the plug from her rear. After a few seconds, while Weiss cleaned the rest of her and herself, with kisses all over Nora’s sweat laced and sapped body, they both decided to simply leave the plug inside her.

It was hardly long before Emerald and Ruby, reclusive and a little awkward between them came back from the shower, fully dried and feeling so exposed.

Weiss and Nora could see the exposed flesh between Emerald’s legs as she guided Ruby back. They could see the burns, the scorch marks where her labia had been forcibly burned away and removed by Cinder what felt like a lifetime ago. It was not the first time seeing it, the whole mess of burns and lack of hair there. Hair would grow there no more. But this time, for some odd reason, all three of them felt a tinge of guilt, of pity, of hatred for her past abuser.

But now was not that time. With Vytal vastly approaching there would be time, and Cinder was rumored to be living in Vale with Mercury and some other people, a woman no one had seen around and two men, ginger and blonde. They knew not who they were.

Now however, was the time for cuddles, in the bed, Weiss holding closely onto Nora and vice versa. Emerald slipped inside with Ruby clutching her closely and they all huddled together, having the communal warmth spreading around the bed. It was bliss, as it always was and the smell of fresh linen was still there, for the most part.

However now there was a new mix of smells. Mostly Weiss’s spearmint coldness in the air, mixed with a crisp and sharp bolt of the Valkyrie, as well as the strawberry blossom of Ruby Rose, and the minty freshness of Emerald Sustrai.

And they all thought it good, as the rendezvous ended with the usual business, of a nap.


End file.
